


Stranded, standing - The end of the f***ing world

by Guccimane



Category: teotfw
Genre: Gen, I DIDNT WANT JAMES TO DIE OK, TEOTFW - Freeform, this sounded really cool in my head im honestly sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guccimane/pseuds/Guccimane
Summary: hello, please tell me if i should write more. Also if i make mistakes, thank you!





	1. Interpretation

Interpretation.

Many things, at the moment, were up to interpretation. Whether she could ever trust her dad again; even if she didn't really before. Although It was nice to believe something was out there, enough for you; Enough to be shared, Lies never get you far. _'When you leave a kid, they spend their whole lives thinking they've done something wrong'_ was repeating around in her head, leaving an upset feeling in her gut. Other things could be stuffed up into her head, the brigading thought of how she'll manage to escape this one, like life was a game of Cat And Mouse. Perception was second to come to mind; the scene seemed to slow down just enough for her to survey it. There were only a few men with guns there, and the most had them pointed straight at James as he took off, hunted like a deer. How could another deer revolt as one's being chased by a lion? Confuse them.

Confusion was a separate story all together, it was a paradox. She was so tired, so sleepy. I don't want to run anymore, shed cry to herself, while she metaphorically ran. It wasn't as if the scenario slapped down in front of her wasn't happening now, more like she was watching it from a shitty T.V, yelling "go now, go right fucking now! You pussy!", and the skinny blonde on tv could happen to shoot all four armed men at once.

Maybe, maybe, she rung out. The detective was holding the gun loosely, childishly charmed at James' escape. Her face lost all emotion as she just let Alyssa go, ordering that the men kept their guns down; None listened, but she kept trying. This, however bad it felt, was the moment.

Alyssa grew wings and flew, not really. She just snatched the gun out of the detective's hands and shot. It only hit one of the men, to her luck. The armed ones quickly turned around and almost shot instantly, but the detective's cries and using herself to cover Alyssa seemed to finally wrap around their heads; maybe at the worst moment. The detective almost couldnt tell who the gunshot was from, until it was too late. Noone expected a gunshot from behind, really.

The hurt man grabbed his ribcage and sunk to the floor, grabbing on another person for cover. 1 rushed over to him and tried his best to bandage him up. While the silly detective tries to create a barrier between her, the men and A, she shoot again, getting the "trigger-happy" one in the leg. The officer shot back at last and pierced through the detective's arm. She screamed and held it, sinking to the ground as he did. The detective yelled out her name, grabbing at her wound, a helpless gesture. Alyssa didn't really believe that much anymore, beginning to rapidly shoot (as rapid as a shotgun could get) into the air surrounding her. She'd gone mad, if not already. And it was fucked up the the force just took it. They weren't tired, just in fear, as she was. The last two, quivering on the ground without their guns, got knocked out. The last thing the detective could sputter out was " Turn yourself in, kid, " before she was executed. Like a fly being slapped with a swatter, or, a coyote finally ringing a sheep's neck.

The splattered mess on the ground was too vile to look at, really. She hated it, her lip quivered as she dropped the gun and shrunk to the ground, away from it.

 

3 dead, 4 wounded and unconscious.

A 6 person, armed S.W.A.T, one detective and a car for one person was surely enough, right? Because that's all DC Teri Donoghue called in, and waited to bring back the kids back like pieces of meat. More-so that she could laugh right in her partner's face. _Do you want a double now?_ she'd probably say, as she could go to sleep knowing that next week, they'd be tried as adults. The countryside may have been safe and humble, but god. Sometimes, it was just stupid.

While Ter was feeling good for not stretching the tax payer with more than enough forces to catch a teeny, just-18 criminal with a mullet and a gun, that same criminal stopped running and met Alyssa half way after going back to his car. We cant keep running, he said, as he also kept running.

_" What hell do you suppose we do now? We're not in some stupid fairy-land, you realize? "_

  
Alyssa scrambled to pick up the boat keys, straightening back up. She tried to ignore his urgent tone, playing it off like it was some sort of occasion, not a mass murder.

_" We got a boat, don't we? "_

_" Ok, Yeah- Hm, "_ Jame sighed, awkwardly standing around the bodies. He hurled and heaved, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He came back up to look at her, wiping off his face with his shirt. Alyssa thought of their families, beginning to tear skin of her fingers as she waited for james to speak

_" Alright, suppose we do run, like we've been, "_

He took it off, trying to get a gun without touching the dead bodies  
_" What we going to do? We're not safe here; we're not safe anywhere. "_ He didn't want to yell, but he felt sick. Like he'd been lied to or forced into something; and yet, he knew just where he was and how he got himself there.

_" I just don't know what we should do. When they find.., bodies, Alyssa. "_

He grabbed her shoulders, trying to keep his eyes off of it

" _We've killed too many. We aren't going to fucking make it. Why didn't you just let them shoot me? "_ His voice almost cut out, scared he'd been raising it at her. It was like talking to a brick wall, Alyssa could do anything but let a tear roll down her face. This is the most james has ever, ever talked. She finally came back into motion, squeezing the keys in her hand

 _" Whatever we're doing, we've gotta fuckin' go. We cant stay here. "_  
James gulped, running his hand down his face

" _I.. know how to drive a boat. "_


	2. 2

Alyssa stood on the boat and held herself, watching James trying his best to fiddle with the motor. She idly ran her hand down her scruffy, bleached hair and reclined down, hanging her elbow over the top. The boat stuttered, and kicked up sand from under it. It rocked a bit and crawled at, then into the water. It kicked seaweed and more sand behind it, the motor rumbling onward; and Before they knew it, they were in the sea. It didn't feel as pretty or nice as it should've, she thought it'd be like a cruise or a change of scenery, but it just smelled like fish and cliche-disappointment. James stuck his head out of the tiller and breathed, also looking into the ocean – He briefly glanced at her, a loss of emotion on his face. Alyssa looked towards him, pursing her lips

 

_" We'll eventually hit island; This isn't an ocean, "_

 

She looked away, keeping her hand on the head of the boat. A piece of wet seaweed was under her boot.

 

_" We'll.. hit Ireland in 4 hours, if we're lucky, "_

James said and tilted his head for emphasis, keeping his hands on his knees. He squinted at the horizon and it stared back at him while drawing the sun towards it. 

 

_" And going in the right direction, "_

Alyssa raised her eyebrows, cracking her knuckles. She pulled her feet up and strolled over to the head of the boat, grabbing his hand.

He simply looked towards her, a brief grin on his face. She kissed him, guiding her hands up and down his arms and his body.

 

After they tried something, and failed (who could get it up on a stolen boat?) they resorted to sitting and watching the sun go down and in front of them, almost like it was just below the horizon line. The moon slowly replaced it. It looked like a floating croissant, almost humorous if it wasn't the only futile source of light they could get. The water was completely still, the boat only inching away in it; meaning they weren't lucky. Alyssa looked at James' sleeping face and grinned, trying to keep look out.

 

After 3 hours of sleep, alyssa sighed through her nose and looked before her

_" Oi! "_

A gruff voice called out. Alyssa turned around, seeing a few people in a boat. They both looked clean and concerned, clanging their boat bell. Alyssa shook James and scurried to go cut her hair again and make her dress a skirt/shirt with his knife. James held his body awkwardly at the front of the boat while he talked to them, greeting Alyssa while she came back out; She felt like a poodle with her hair in a ponytail.

 

_-" Ye need help? I could call the guards. "_

 

James shook his head mustering up a fake accent, looking towards A

_" No we-uh, we just got a bit lost is all, "_

He nodded, grabbing the boat's rim.  Alyssa nodded and stood beside him, her hands behind her back

_" Direct us back to the bay will ye, mate? "_

James elbowed her a bit but the couple just slowly nodded, pointing southwest

 

_\- " Go up there and ye should reach the deck. Well to ye two! " The bigger boat went around them, waving hesitantly. The two stood at the edge of the boat until they couldn't see them anymore, staring without waving._

 

 _" Go the opposite way. "_ Alyssa whispered, staggering to the other side of the boat – to keep lookout

_" O..kay, "_

 

James hopped back into the tiller, turning the boat and heading directly southeast. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, please tell me if i should write more. Also if i make mistakes, thank you!


End file.
